


Fire Lilly: A Severus Snape Story

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-17 19:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: What do you do When one night gives you something that you didn't know you where missing? Now a man who locked away his heart, Will find the key in a girl, who only wants his love. Will he let her heal him, or will he push her away?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Severus Snape Five years before his " death" ( i love him to much to kill him, so fawks flew in at the last moment and cried on him:D) sleept with a witch that resembled Lilly Evens( cuz you know he wound't call her potter) and then went about his life, the witch however became pregnant, and had a girl whom she Named Lillium Ariesta Snape, knowing that the father was and only could be Severus snape, but she doesn't tell him about her, though by some means or another Albus Dumbledore finds out( cuz he knows everything) yet he didn't tell him either.and so five years pass Lillium grows more and more, her hair a Light Abrum Color, and her eyes Green like jade. her mother gets into a muggle car accident, she lived with them because she knew if they found out who Lilliums father was they would use her, and on her death a letter was sent to severus snape, informing him he now had custody of a five year old girl, he of course was positive she was not his child, so when he went to pick her up, after the shock of the likenes she held to his lilly and her name, he conceived the lawyer present to do a paternity test on her. the results of course where that he was the father( so had a flash of snape on maury with his saying " severus, you are the father" hehehe) so he takes her to the only women who he knows that would know what the hell he was suppose to do, molly weasly, along the way two former students help him to see what it is that he has, now lets see how far i can go without it going all corny,lol.

She really couldn't believe this, it was just so unbelievable, her going to have the child of a man who only slept with her because she resembled Lilly Potter, who when she was in school was three years ahead of her. as time went by, she started to believe it then, as her stomach got bigger and bigger, until Nine months to the day since the child was conceived, a girl with Light abrum hair and what seemed to be Jade green eyes was born, at two thirty in the morning on July the 13th. she named her Lillium Ariesta Snape, it seemed to fit her. so as time passes she decides not to tell Severus Snape that he was a father and went to live in the muggle world with Lillium, afraid that even if there was the smallest possibility that Voldimort would come back and find out about her and use her, she would rather live with out magic at all if it kept her daughter safe. of course keeping her a secret was harder then it might seem, especially when one Albus Dumbledor come knocking at your door seeming to know all about her and Lillium, but says he will not tell a soul about it.just as a precaution she writes a letter to severus, explaining every thing and her reason for keeping it from him for so long, just in case something where to happened to her, after every thing gets settled years seem to pass, Lillium has grown to a very beautiful Five year old girl, who Loves stories about magic and magical creatures, not knowing that she herself is in fact magical. one day while they where driving home from the park, a car ran into her side and flipped the car over several times before it crashed into a tree and the tree broke and fell onto the car,the Fire department where able to get the scratched and bruised Lillium out of the car, but the women was stuck, and since she did not bring her wand, she was pined in the car, a tree branch impaling her in her side and the stearing wheal crushed against her legs. it wasn't for a week did Lillium wake, a wizarding lawyer was all ready in her Hospital room.

"where mummy?" she asks trying to stand.

the man walks over and smiles sadly. "i'm sorry, your mother passed away two days ago, i'm afraid her lungs where puntchered, they did every thing they could but nothing worked.but i do have something for you to watch, its from you mother."he says handing her a ipod.

Lillium pushes the play button after putting in the head phones, trying not to cry yet, she wanted to hear what her mummy had to say. on the screen a pretty red haired women smiles. "Lillium, if your seeing this then something bad happened to me,but you have to be strong for me all right poppet? now this nice man is a friend of mine, he is going to take you to your daddy and help you pack your things,His name is Jeffery. now i know i haven't told you much about your daddy or about myself, but here it is, you know how sometime you do things that are like magic, well that's because your a witch, like me, your daddy is a wizard, a very powerful one.but don't get to excited about him alright, i'm sure he wont be what you are expecting, but give him a chance and i'm sure you can win him over.now i have to go alright, i love you, you can keep this so you always remember what i look and sound like." it stops on her waving at her.

"does that explain every thing?" Jeffery asks her.

she nods and clutches it to her chest. " yes, when do i meet my daddy?" she asks softly.

moments later a tall imposing dark haired man walking in with a glare on his face, though it disappeared fro a moment before he turned to the lawyer. "i demand to know what this is!" the lawyer of course ushers him away from Lillium and whispers to him as she watches curiously, was this man her daddy? after a few moments he walks over to her and her father follows.

"Lillium, do you mind if i do a small test, i promise it wont hurt." he asks her holding up a stick in his hand, she nods and watches in awe as he flicks the stick and a few sparks come out, he turns to her father. "there, if you don't believe it try it your self." and the man does it not once or twice but three times, getting the same result each time. he finally sighs deeply and speaks in a toneless voice.

"very well, have her ready in two hours." then he turns and walks out of the room.

two hours later she was packed up and ready to go where ever it is he was taking her, Jeffery said that the house would be saved for her so when she was older she could live there, it would be rented out and all the money would be put into her mothers gringots account, which was now hers, the man came back and waved his wand over her bags and the disappeared, and she stared wide eyes.

"we don't have all day girl, lets go."he says gruffly at her.

she smiles at the lawyer."thank you for helping me, i hope ill see you again!" she says before she walks over to the man who simply starts walking. it wasn't long before where where out in muggle London and he lead her to an ally way, took hold of her hand and before her head stopped seeing little birds, they where at a different place, he didn't let go of her and dragged her through some doors, you could hear the loud talking, at lest until she walked in with her father dragging her along with him. every person in the room stared at her and she just blinked at them before she smiles.

"hello."she says with a wave of her free hand.

"Severus, who is this little dear?" asks a older red haired women.

"i need to speak with you, in private. can one of you children watch her?" he asks, still in a toneless voice.

the women stares at him before she nods."alright, dear why don't you go see if one of them boys will play a game with you, you might even beable to get a snack."

lillium smiles and turns to severus. "may i?" he nods and lets go of her head and she happily runs over to the nearest boy, one with black hair and green eyes and a lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

the women leads severus into a room and after she shuts the door she turns to the man. "severus, what is this about?"

he sighs and explains what happened before he asked. " and seeing as your the only person id even think about asking about this stuff from, i came to you. what do i need to do?"

she smiles. " besides talk to her? its all rather simple, you feed her, bathe her, dress her and put her to bed, and perhaps a little playing. you dont have much to worry about until she is a teenager or when she starts school."

while they talked lillium was talking with the boy who she walked over to, his name was harry. they talked and played little games until severus came in with molly and he told her it was time to go, they where going to visit another person. she of course jumped up and ran over to him happily. the girl she had talked to, hermione smiled and winked at her as he took her wrist in his and they walked out the door, then her head went fuzzy again, she was sure she didn't like this means of travel, and they stood in front of a big house, he didn't knock he just walked in and took her along with him, her little legs running to keep up with his long strides. they arrived at a room and he opened the door to revel four people, three had pale skin, blue eyes and blond hair, the other had dark skin and hair with lavender looking eyes. they all stopped talking while the older man stood.

"severus, what a surprise." that's when he notices the girls who's wrist the man was holding. he looked at her, she had some scabbed over cuts on her face and a nearly heal bruise on the side of her face and she looked up at him with wide sparkling green eyes as if in awe of him, he will admit he liked it when people looked at him like that, but there was no fear behind the awe. "and who is this?" he asked the man motioning to her.

before severus could reply she answered for him. "i'm Lillium, i'm five!" she says holding up five fingers with her free hand and smiling up at him cutely.

"apparently this is my daughter." severus replies in his normal bored tone.

"oh well arn't you just adorable." the women says walking over to lillium and smiling, she gets the same look she had just been giving the man. "hello dear, i'm narcissa."

her smile widen. "your named like a flower! i like flowers, there pretty."

she smiles at the girl before she turns to her father. "would you mind if i took her to sit with draco, blaise and i, i'm sure you wish to talk with lucius." he nods and lets go of the girl and motions for her to go with the women, she dose as told and walks over to two boys and she stood in front of them both sitting on a couch and enough space between them for her to sit.

"can i sit here?" she asks them pointing at the spot.

blase reacted first and leaned forward, picking her up from under her arms and sets her in the spot. "course you can, i wouldn't mind it, what about you draco?" he ask the other boy.

he shakes his head. "sure why not." he looks at his father and god father leaving the room. "now, where did you get hose cuts and bruised from?" he asks her.

"in the car crash that mummy died in, i slept for a whole week, so i didn't get to say good bye, then when o woke up mummy left me a video of her, she said i was a witch, like her and my daddy was a wizard. she said i was gonna stay with him now and not to get to excited cuz he might not be like i think he was gonna be, but that's okay." says says wit ha smile.

all three stare at her before blase ruffles her hair. "your a good kid huh?"

she nods. "hermione said so to, i like her."

blase stares at her for a minutes. "well that's good, i like her to, course i have to her being my girlfriend and all." he says wit ha grin.

she giggles as he takes his hand from her head and her stomach growls and she blushes. "ah that's rude tummy."she says looking at her stomach.

narcissa smiles at her. "how about a snack." then a plate wit ha cake and a fork appeared in front of lillium, she stared at it in awe before she put the plate in her lap and started to eat.

half an house later severus and lucious walk back into the room,finding lillium laying on the couch, her head in blaises lap and her feet in dracos, both boys where talking quitely to narcissa as blase ran his finger through her hair.

"well it looks like she warmed right up to them."lucious says walking over and siting beside his wife, looking at the sleeping girl. "i can see a bit of you when we where younger in her face, though she is much cuter."

severus just walks over and sits in the chair. "all i see is her mother." he says simply."and i'm not sure i know what i'm doing with her, i cant treat her like one of my students, yet i cant treat her like an adult. how the hell am i suppose to treat her then?"

"oh, its not that difficult you know, I've heard that girls at her age will do as their father says with out a second thought about it, you still have many years before she will start to say no to you. just give her a room for her self and have all her things and toys in it and i'm sure you will get by. thought if you ever need a sitter, i'm sure either one or both will gladly watch her for you." she says with a smile. "but you have to spend time with her, you cant just hand her off to anyone so you can be on your own, she needs you , depends on you, if she can she might do things to get you attention, even if it means you just yelling at her."

"very well. i'm sure i can do that." he says.

"no mister ablus, i don't want lyikerish, i want a lemon drop."she mumbles in her sleep and she turns so her face is in blaises stomach."i swear i didn't turn fawks purple, he did it on his own."

"did she just say" asked draco.

"i think she did." blase said.

"that old man has some explaining to do, i swear if he wasn't a prorate id strangle him." severus says wit ha glare.

"i don't like red mummy, i want green."she mumbles again.

"why do you want green?" blase asks and she answers.

" its better then red and id look cuter in green."

draco laughs at this. "oh, well lest she likes slytherin colors."

lillium opens her eyes and turns to lay on her back and blinks up at the blury face, then it turned into blase and she smiled. " thank you for letting me use you as a pillow."

"any time" he says as he puts both of his hands under her arms and pits her up and sets her in the space between him and draco." feel better now?"

"yes, my head was all dizzy but its better now."she says wit ha smile.

"that's good, don't want to agitate that bump on your head to much, be bad for your brain." draco says with a grin, and she nods with a smile before she looks over and sees her father and the man where back, she smiles at them.

"your back!" she says smiling.

"where else would i go?" severus asks her.

she scrunches her eye brows together and glares at the ait in thought. " i don't know."she says.

" she just did your thinking look."lucious says chuckling a little.

"i think it is time to leave."he says standing.

lillium smiles and hugs both boys around the neck before she smiles at the adults. "bye!" she says waving to them and following him outside, where he takes her wriste once more, the dizziness not as bad as it was before. she looked around and found she was at another place, he let go of her wrist and walked to a door and opened it motioning with his hand that she should go in first. she does so and looks around wide eyed at all the books stacked every where in the room, it was like the walls where made of them, there was two chairs in the room, and a fire place. severus walked in after closing the door.

"follow me to your room." he says simply and starts to walk twords a flight of stairs and up them. she followed him to a room that was mostly empty, expet for a small bed with a dresser and a few stacks of books."this is your room, everything in here that is you you may touch, but do not touch anything else in her or the other rooms. we will go out fo dinner since i have nothing to eat."

"alright. but can i call you daddy?" she asks shyly.

he sighs. "you may,now stay here until it is time to go eat." he says turning and leaving her, shutting the door behind him. Lillium looked around the room and desided it would be safe to unpack her coloring books and crayons and color him a picture. so she pulled them out and sat on her bead coloring and thinking about her father.he didn't say much to her so far, but she had only met him today so he might just not know what to say to her.thought she had desided that he needs her cuz he looked very sad.

severus while she was in her room was in his Potions lab just siting, not even working on his potions. he wasn't sure how to deal with this. he wasn't good with children, at lest the ones he tought , so he had no idea how to go about interacting with her. half an hour later he walking back into the bed room he left her in and saw her laying on her stomach on the bed, coloring. he cleared his thought and she looked up at him and smiled, picking up a peace of paper and sliding off the bed and walking over to him.

"i colored this for you!" she says holding out the paper.

he looked down at it, it was a picture of a prince and princess, the prince had black hair and dark eyes, his clothes where dark and the princess had red hair and green eyes and bright colors. he takes it in his hand. "its time to go eat. get you shoes and jacket." he says walking out of the room and he stares down at the picture. it was obvious the prince was suppose to be him and she was suppose to be the princess.as he walked by a bookshelf he put the picture between two books and there was little feet steps, he turned and lillium was standing there behind him, shoes on and a green jacket. "lets go." he says walking out the door, she followed and he shut and locket the door. he started to walk but noticed she wasn't following. "what are you waiting for?" he asks.

"i'm not suppose to walk with out holding a hand, i could get lost."she says holding her small hand up.

he sighs and walks back over and takes her hand and they start walking again. it took fifteen minutes to get to the muggle restaurant and as soon as he walked in with her, every women in the place stared from her to him, the hostess smiled at him.

"just two sir?" she asks winking at lillium.

"yes." he answers.

"smoking or non?" she asks picking up a adult and child menu.

"non." he says.

"please follow me." she says waking to the right and to a empty booth. he let go of her hand and slid into the booth. the women smiled at lillium and moved to the side and pulled out a booster sea and set it in the booth and lillium climbed up."now what would you like to drink?"

"coffee."severus says.

"umm...chocolate milk." lillium says with a smile.

the women smiles and sets the menus down. "your server will be back with you drinks in a few minutes." and she turns and leaves.

"why is every one starring at me daddy?" she asks him looking at her menu.

"i do not know, pick what you want to eat." he says looking at his menu.

fifteen minutes later they sat and ate their food in silence, thought we hostess and a few waitresses where whispering and looking in their direction.after she took a few more bites she looked up at her father.

"daddy, i have to go potty."

he sighs, knowing there was no way for him to send her along and stood and pulled her out of her seat."lets go then."

they walked into the mens room, a man standing at the urinal looked at them as he walked her to a stall and she went in to do her business. he glares at the man and he stops looking. after a minutes the toilet flushes and she walks out and over to the sinks, and stands on her tip toes and washes her hands before she dries them. and the go back to their table and finish eating. he pays and leaves a small tip before he takes her hand once again and they go to leave. of course on the way out two people saw them and walked over, blaise zabini and hermione granger. lillium smiles at them.

"blase! hermione! what are you doing here?" she asks them as they stop in front of them.

"well we where out on a date, how about you?" hermione says smiling.

"we had dinner!" she says wit ha smile.

blase ruffles her hair. "hope you have been good for your dad."

she glowers at him. "course i was."

hermione laughs. "well don't forget when you take you bath to wash your hair and behind your ears and go to the bathroom before you go to sleep."

"i know, mummy always said the same thing!" she says with a cute pout.

"well i guess we should let you both go home.bye professor, lillium." hermione says and she drags the waving blase away.

"i like them."lillium says with a smile.

severus says nothing but walks them back to the house and after they where in he turned to her. "get you sleep clothes and take a bath. you can do it on your own?" he asks her.

she glowers again, looking more like him then her normal smiling face. " i'm a big girl, i can do it by my self."she says walking to her room.

it wasnt long before he sat alone in his sitting room and soon the sound of runing water stopped and small giggles could be heard from the bath room above, it was rather distracting from the book he had started to read so he could try and forget why there was a small girl calling him daddy and looking at him like her was a hero of some kind just because he was her father, though he wasn't sure how long it would take for him to want his free time, he knew it would be soon. after a while he had made no progress in his book and there was no more water splashing or giggling, moments later there where small little foot steps runing to where he was and there she was, standing there with a towel in her hand and wearing , though he would never say it out loud, a very cute jade green silk night gown, her hair was still dripping water as she walked over to him.

"will you dry my hair for me?" she asks softly, starring intently at the ground.

severus sighs."very well." he says motioning for her to come forwards, she of course does so with out complaint and he sets his book down and takes the towel from her hand and plops it on her head covering her face and she giggles as he uses it to dry her hair. his task complete he removes the towel and looks at her, her hair a frizzy mess. " brush you hair and tee the go to bed."

she looks up at hi with wide eyes, almost in awe for some reason only known to her. "then you will tuck me in?" he nods and she runs off again, large smile on her face.

bed time had come fast and she now lay in her new bed, covered in a thick blanket as severus pulls it up to her shoulder. she watches him, trying to memorize every thing about him, so when she slept she might see him smile at her. before he can move his hand from the blanket she grabs his hand.

"may i have a good night kiss, you don't have to, but it helps me sleep with being scared of the boogie man." she says softly to him.

he lets out a large sigh, but complies to her wish, if it made he go to sleep sooner then it was what he had to do, he leans down and kissed her forehead quickly and pull back. " good night." he says as he turns and walks out the door, shutting off the light,though he decided to leave the door crack, if she was afraid of the boogie man she was afraid of the dark as well, before he got out the door she let out a small whispered, "good night daddy" he of course just walked out and left the door crack and went to him rooms to sleep, it was a rather long and tiring day, and if this was how it was going to be for as long as she was here, he would have to get the proper amount of sleep to deal with it, so he didn't snap at her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili has fun with the younger Generation of wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is Chapter two...yay me for not getting Distracted! Please enjoy and let me Apologize for the likely Grammatical Mistakes and spelling. i try to catch it all but well I'm only Human so some ill make it in.

when he woke up he felt a small warmth on his right side so when he opened his eyes and saw her asleep curled into his side he wasn't very surprised, slightly uncomfortable but not surprised. he sighed and pulled himself away from her and walked to his bathroom and took a quick shower. Lilium woke as soon as the bathroom door shut and she sat up and looked around before she got up and walked back to her room to get dressed. when she was finished and walked out her door he came out of his room as well, dressed in his normal black clothes, dark compared to her black sunflower covered summer dress. he stopped and looked at her.

"could you not sleep in your room?" he asks her.

she looks down and fiddles with the hime of her dress."i had a bad dream." was her shy reply.

he sighs before he starts his walk to the siting room. "get your shoes on, we where invited to the malfoys for breakfast."

she of course walks back into her room and puts on her black sandals and puts on a dark green half jacket before she walks to where he was waiting for her, he was standing by the door." I'm ready daddy."she says softly as she arrives to stand beside him.

he nods silently before he opens the door and they walks out. he locks it and takes her wrist in his hand, walking to an aperation spot before he turns on the spot and they arrive at the home she had visited yesterday. again he just walks in and twords the same room they went to and found all three malfoy's siting there, all dressed and hair brushed. narcissa was the first to notice then and stood with a smile and walked over, plucking Lilium up into her arms.

"well aren't you cute, even with tangled hair." she says with a smile.

"i forgot to brush it." Lilium says sheepishly.

"well we can fix that, i always wanted a daughter to dress up and fix her hair, so will it be alright if i do that for you?" she asks with a smile.

"alright. miss cissy."

she walks over and sits on a chair with Lilium in her lap and sumans a brush and goes about brushing Lilium hair. all three men sit opposite of them. draco smiles at her.

"so how was you first night?" he asks her.

"i had a scary dream."she says with a small frown.

"well what was it about?" he asks.

"well, a furry man wanted to bake me into a pie and eat me, but i didn't want to be a pie so i ran away but then there was a clown and their very scary and then i woke up." she says still frowning , though she was leaning her head back so narcissa could brush her hair.

"what is a clown?" narcissa asks.

"well you seem that a the ciruc, their suppose to be funny but their painted on smiles are very scary." she says closing her eyes.

"well, ill be sure to keep those clowns away from you then." draco says wit ha grin.

she giggles. " maybe if their is a circus in town i can get hermione to take me and you and blaise can come, we can ride the elaphonts and the ponys!" before they could reply he stomach gave a loud growl, her face turns bright red.

"well i suppose its time for food." lucius says wit ha half smile.

"well you hair is brushed, after we eat if you want and if its alright with severus I'm sure draco would like to take you out." narcissa says with a smile seting the girl down to stand in front of her.

" where would we go?" she asks draco.

"well, anywhere you want, then we can go get lunch and your dad can work on his potions lessons, since school starts in less then a month, around August 1st." he says with a smile.

she nods her head. " that's two weeks and three days after my birthday!" she says wit ha smile.

"well, i guess you will just have to tell me what you want for it. now lets eat." narcissa says.

half an hour later food was finished and draco had went up stairs to change into some muggle clothes, just in case she wanted to go there while she stood in the middle of the room watching the three adults talk. she didn't really Liston to them off in her own little world looking around the room, she looked out into the hall way and saw a large portrait of a very angry looking blondie man, she looked back at the adults and wandered out of the room twords it. the man in the portrait watches her as she walked closer to him, face set in a grimace as she got closer to him and blink up cutely.

"why are you here by yourself?" she asks him.

"should i not be asking you the same question, surly you are not a malfoy."he replys in a toneless voice.

"well daddy is talking with miss cissy and mister lucius and draco is getting dressed cuz he is taken me out so daddy can work with out having to worry about me." she says wit ha smile at him.

he blinks down at her."then why are you talking to me?"

"well your here by your self and i thought i would say hi and talk to you, cuz i dont think people talk to you much, its not nice for them not to talk to you just cuz your a picture." she says walking closer and climbing up into the chair in front of his frame, standing it it." in Lilium Ariesta Snape and I'm five."

"you speak better then normal children your age." he says simply.

"that's cuz i Liston when grown ups talk, they don't notice now thinks i understand much of what they talk about but i do, my mummy said i was very smart." she says with a smile.

a small smirk appeared on his lips. " i can see that."

"Lilium! what are you doing?!" narcissa yells as she walks to the door way and sees her standing on the chair talking to the prorate, then severus and lucious were behind her."get down from there this instant!"

"but i was just talking to the pretty blond man." she says holding on the the frame and not getting down as she was told.

"i don't care, get down before you fall and hurt yourself."she says, her tone striked.

"no, i wanna talk to him." she says and looks ta the man in the picture who was smirking in amusement and she grins at him. " see he wants me to talk to him!"

"get down."severus says to her.

she sighs and climbs down from the chair and looks back up at the man who turns to the three adults. "this girl is amusing lucius."

narcissa walks over to her and looks her up and down. "what where you thinking, you could have fallen and hurt your self."

" but i didn't, you and daddy and mister lucius where all talking and i was bored and i saw him and wanted to talk to him." she says with a small pout. " and if i did fall I'm sure he would have brought it to your attention, he is nice."

"your just as stubborn as your father!" she says wit ha sigh.

"thank you!" she says with a smile. " mummy use to say that all the time! expesually when i was at school and got in-trouble because i told a boy he wasn't coloring his picture the right way, and was sent to a time out, but it wasn't my fault he couldn't colour inside the lines, i only wanted it to be done right."

"next time liston to me alright" she says.

"but how am i to talk to him face to face if i don't stand in a chair, its rude not to look some one in the eye when you talk to them."

she smiles at her." while that may be true, you shouldn't stand on chairs."

"alright, no more standing on chairs."she says with a pout and she turns to the man in the prorate. "i guess ill talk to you later, im gonna go play with draco!" she says before she grins and runs to the stairs, not really knowing where she is going.

"don't encourage her father."lucious says the the man.

" very well, but i think i enjoy her company. such an amusing child." the man says with a very small smile.

lucious blinks up at him. " you actually like her father? children normally stay away from your less then sunny disposition."

"that may be true but this child, she is very " he paused for the right word, not wanting to admit he thought this girl was adorable. " amusing."

narcissa smirked at him. "you think she is cute, that's why you like her, you have a weakness for adorable little girls."

he clears his throat into his hand. "i would never." he says looking away in slight embarrassment.

"father, i never knew that a cute little girl was you weakness, we should have had a daughter cissy." lucious says wit ha grin.

before anyone could say anything they head some giggling and playfully squealing coming from the stairs, they turned and saw lillium holding hand with a house elf and twirling around wit ha large smile, the house elf seemed to enjoy this game.

"ring around the Rosie pockets full of posy ashes ashes we all fall down!" she sings out and both of the drop down on the ground giggling and smiling.

"trisy likes this game little miss." the elf says.

"me to! mummy played it with me all the time, i even got mister albus to play, but he hurt his bottom cuz he fell on something, mummy laughed at him and told me he was to old to play but he played with me still, we even played red rover and red light green light! maybe next time ill teach you and we can play but we need at lest four more." she says with a smile.

the adults, to stunned to say anything missed the chance as draco came down and scooped her up into his arms. " well well what do i have here, is this a cute little girl giggling?" he asks her playfully.

she grins up at him. "where i wanna play with her?"

"do you know whats happens to cute little giggling girls here?" he asks wit ha small smile and she shakes her head with her grin still on her face. "we tickle them" he says holding her with one arm and tickling her with another, completely unaware of the adults watching in awe as she squealed."do you surrender?" he asks her.

"no! never!" she says wit ha grin.

he smiles. "well then ill just have to change my tactics." he asys as he starts smothering her face with kisses and she squeals.

"ewww draco kisses!" she squeals.

"do you surrender now?" he asks her wit ha full blown smile, stunning his parents.

"cant we call a truce, that way we both win." she asks.

"very well, now where are every one else?"

"i got in-trouble for standing on a chair and talking to mister lu's daddy so i came to find you but them i was playing with trisy." she says.

"i see, well was it a good talk?" he asks her holding her on his hip.

"yes, i like him very much he is funny, but i think he gets lonely like daddy cua he is alone but ill talk to him every time i come so he wont be, its not fun to be lonely." she says wit ha smile wrapping her arms around his neck.

"well who could possibly be one with you talking to them." he says looking over at his parents and god father.

"i see you two are getting on well."narcissa says with a soft smile.

"who couldn't get on with some one with her big doe eyes and cute face. but i suppose we will go out for a little while." draco says with a smile.

"when should draco ring her back severus?" lucious asks the potions master.

"when ever she wished to return." he says simply and liliums smile falls for only a moment before she smiles brighter, every one noticed the sad look in that moment but said nothing.

"when will you be done working, then ill be gone so i wont bother you while you work, its very bad to be in your way." she asks in a fake bright voice.

he sighs. " three will be fine."

draco sets her down and she walks over and hugs his leg, he stiffens but she only lets go after a minute or two. "have fun working daddy."

after draco and lillium leave narcissa sighs. " i believe you hurt her feelings severus."

he looks at her. " and why do you think that?"he asks.

"she wants you to want to spend time with her, she looked someone just slapped her when you said she could comeback when she wanted,as if spending time with her was a fate worse then death." lucious says with a sigh.

"your should talk to her tonight, it would make her feel better." narcissa says.

with draco and lillium she had decided she wanted to visit with blaise and hermione,and the one place they where the most was at grimwauld place with harry potter.when she head this she was excited to meet him. by the time they got there, draco had her on his hip and he knocked at the door. a red haired boy answered and glared at draco.

"what do you want malfoy?"he asks.

"I have a visitor for hermione, so if you would in form her weasley, and let us in so she doesn't catch a cold." he says as politely as he could.

the boy glares but lets them in and calls for hermione. She wiggles down and standd beside draco as three men walk into the room,a handsome older black haired and blue eyed man,a handsome younger dark haired green eyes man with a scar on his forehead and a scared but handsome older blond. She gasps and lets go of dracos hand and runs over to them, they stop in their tracks.

"um harry,do you have something you need to tell us?" the black haired man asks.

He shakes his head but kneels down." hello, why are you here?"

" well daddys is working and I couldn't stay with miss cissy or mister lu, so draco brought me to see hermione, I like her she is very silly." she says as draco walks over.

"Lilli, please don't do that, mum would murder me if you got hurt."he says to her.

she scowls at him, looking like the spiting image of her father. "but i wanted to see harry potter! mummy said he made the moldyman go away, but "she turns that look on harry who stare with wide eyes, recognizing who's child this was. " he is shorter then he was before, and he isnt very muscular or smart looking, but he does look like the picture mummy showed me of his mummy and daddy." she says with a half-grin.

"little girl, what is your name?" the blond man asks.

"Lillium Arista snape, I'm five.” she says with a smile holding up five finger,before the men could react , she was picked up from behind by hermione" hermione! I came to see you!"

"I see that, and I see you met harry, sirius and remus. i hope you where polite."

she scowls." of course I was,well maybe not much but mummy says I got my rudness from my daddy."

she shakes her head. "that you did, now give us a kiss." she leans up and kisses her on the lips and hermione smiles. "there,my day is perfect, lilli kisses."

lillium giggles." you silly,is blaise here?"

"no,he isn't ,but im sure if you call him he will come running, who could say no to you?"

"well daddy does, and miss cissy yelled at me cuz I was standing on a chair talking to the pretty blond man in the painting, she was afraid id fall."

"oh, well why where you on the chair talking to him,when you could have talked to him on the ground?" she asks.

"its rude not to look some one in the eyes when you talk, and after daddy made me get down he said he liked me!"

"this is severus snapes daughter?" sirius asks.

"yes." hermione aswers.

"lillium, what is you mothers name?"remus asks.

"melani geovani. She had red hair and green eyes like me! She named me a little after miss lilly." she says with a smile.

"where is your mummy?" he asks again.

her smile falls off her face but was up a moment latter, but every one noticed it. " mummy went to heaven,so I came to live with daddy, but he didn't know about me, so we are still getting to know each other."

"lilli, i'm sure you will win him over, your to cute not to like." harry says with a smile.

she smiles. "thank you harry! oh who's that?" she asks as hermione sets her down and points at two identical men,well one was missing an ear.

both boy walk over and look at her as she stare sat them with her large doe eyes and before she knew it she was being cuddled by the two men,

"where did you get this cute little girl hermione?" one asks.

"I would say she is a weasley by the looks but i don't remember her." the other says.

lilly giggles. "i get cuddles! im lillium arista snape! whats your names?"

both men look at her. " your a snape?" they ask together.

"uh huh"

draco steps forward and pulls her from the two and holds her on his hip. "we came to see if hermione wanted to come to the park."

"can harry come? and blaise?" she asks.

"well i have some things to do today, but if you dad says its okay you can come over tomorrow and you can meet my wife."

"ill asks daddy tonight!" she says with a smile.

"well then, its time to go." draco says.

several hours later she was playing with blaise at a muggle park, laughing and smieling with him while hermione and draco watched wit ha smile.

"he is good with her." draco says.

"true, she comes around him and all the sudden he is like a kid, i love it." hermione says with a soft smile.

"so when are you and blaise going to take the big step and get married, have kids?" he asks her.

she smiles. " well when he gets the nerve to ask. then ill say yes and that will be that, of course i realize you are to be his best man, course harry will be mine, I mean really, i'm better friends with harry he is like my brother, and just for kicks, i'm going to get profeser snape to give me away, wont that be fun?" she says wit ha giggle.

"i can just see his face when you ask him, but why him and not mister weasley?" he asks,a small smile.

"to be honset, i think he needs it. and while in public and in front of people he always treated me like a annoyance, but most people never saw him when he was alone, i think i reminded him of harrys mom a little, so when it was just us he was actually very nice, but you must never tell, you might embarrass the poor man." she says wit ha small smile looking at lilli. " im sure she see's it,small children see more then people realize."

when it was time to go home she hugs both hermione and blase goodbye. draco carried her while he aperated and then into her house. severus was siting in his study wit ha book. she smiles when draco sets her down.

"i suppose ill see you later tomorrow, be good." he says patting her head and leaving.

Lilium walks over to severus and smiles. " guess what daddy, harry said that if it was okay with you that he will come and get me tomorrow and we can play. is it okay?" she asks.

he looksat her. " and what will you and mister potter be doing?"

"well, i don't know. but he said i could meet his wife if you said i could go,can i please?"

"very well, i will send an owl to mr.potter and tell him that he may come and get you. i trust you had a good time?" he asks, still reading his book.

"oh yes, we went to get hermione from her house and i meet more people, though the black haired man looked at me funny when i told him and the blonde man my name, but i like fred and george,i got cuddles from them, and she called blaise and he played at the park with me. did you get much work done?" she asks him with a smile.

he of course did not want to admit that he was rather lonely with out her making noises of some kind,so he simply noded. "yes, i got much done. i believe it is time to eat dinner."

the next morning he again woke with her cuddled into his side, he just got up and fixed her some breakfast. when she woke he fed her and sent her to her room to get dressed, while her found an old duffle bag and desided to pack a few things for her day with potter. he sighed as he put in a few colouring books, crayons a change of clothes, bakini, a apple and orange and put some magical and muggle money in the little pokets. once he was satisfied that she had every thing he set the bag down and went to her room to fin her dressed in a jade green tank top, a little jean skirt and some sandals. she was struggling to put her hair in a pony tail. he walked over and took her brush.

"let me." he says as he pulls the brush through her hair and pulls it into a high pony tail and she hands him the hair tie. when he was finished she turned and smiles.

"thank you daddy. are you going to work today?" she asks puting her brush back in its proper place.

“for a while, then lucious has asked me to go and help him with something. i will tell potter what time to bring you back. i have a bag for you to take with you, i have put a few things in it that i thought you might need." he says.

by the time they got to the liveing room there was a knock on the door and severus went and opened it to find harry potter standing there with a smile on his face he simply moves to the side.

"come in." he says.

harry walks in and smiles at lilium." are you ready to go?"

she nods and smiles. " yeah im ready, what are we gonna do?" she asks walking over to him.

"well you pick, we can do anything with anyone you want to, but we have lunch to go at my house." he says holding out hks hand to her.

she takes it, " can we see hermione and blaise?" she asks.

"if that's what you want, then that's what we will do, my dear princess lili." he says wit ha silly smile and mock bow.

she giggles and turns to severus who was holding a bag. " have fun with mister lu daddy, and ill be good." she says taking the bag and puting it on her back.

"good, potter, bring her home in time for dinner, around six. and do take care of her." he says with a glare.

"of course professor." he says as they leave.

once they where out on the street harry opened his cell phne and calls hermiome as they walk,when she picks up he speaks.

"i have a little princess who wished to spend some time with you and blase if you two arnt snoging yourselves to death." he says and lili giggles.

"how could I say no, ill just go and kidnap blaise from draco, meet you at the leaky couldren in thirty." she says before hanging up.

harry closes his phone and slides it back into his pocket. " well, lets go yeah?" he says holding his hand back out to her.

thirty minutes later they where witing in the leaky caldran and she was siping on a glass of punkin juce wehn hermione walked in with both blaise and draco. she grined as they got to them.

"even draco came!"

he smiles at her. "well i couldn't very well let you all have all the fun. now what are we doing?"

"I wanna go swiming and then play at the park again!" shesays.

"well then, lets get our stuff ready to go."harry says.

" thank you harry." She said with a smile.

They went back to the house and got everything ready. It took half an hour for lili to get dressed and have the proper sun protection charm, done by hermione. she rode of draco's back as they arrived at the public pool and he went right for the water as hermione, blaise and harry get a small area set up with a blanket and some food for later. draco shifts her to hold her in front of him as he walks into the water until it was up to his chest and she smiles when he lets her go, she lays back to float in the water, her red hair floating behind her and shining from the sun before she goes under the water and swims around draco under the water, he reaches down and pulls her up and she giggles. several hours pass, each person taking turns swimming with lili before they got out to eat the snack prepared.

"after this we are going back to my house." harry tell her. " then we will have lunch and i will take you home."

"thank you harry, your really nice!"she says as she sips her drink.

he smiles at her. " thank you, but i think your nice too. i hope you can help your dad, he doesn't seem like it but he gets lonely some times."

she nods. " daddy is always so sad, mummy said it was cuz of what happen to your mummy and daddy never got over it so his heart hurts all the time. i just want to help his heart feel better."

"if any one can do it, its sure to be you.what did your mum look like?" he asks her.

"she looked alot like your mummy, she said thats why daddy liked her. she was okay with it for a while but after your mummy died he was very sad and wouldnt come see her alot, but then he came right before the moldy man came back and made me, but mummy knew i wouldn't be safe from the moldy man, because her mummy and daddy where muggles so mummy ran away and we lived with the muggles." she says softly. " i think it hurts daddy to look at me cuz i look like mummy and miss lilly."

"if anyone can make him feel better, it will be you lily." harry says with with a smile."what do you say we head back to my place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well what did you think? once again i am open to listening to any Mistakes you find...i Generally write in first person so this Third person POV kinda gets away from me so it you notice something i missed please let me know. also i made a Trailer for this on Youtube so if you want to give it a look its under the same name as the story. please drop a like, or a Kudo or a hurtful scathing rant or even just a series of Emojis...really ill take anything. ill try to get the work on the next chapter but well i make no Promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So you may have seen this on FF. net but that is just my account under the pin name: Luvzkakashi. i have been working on this for a hot minute ( as in years). i get easily distracted by pretty Shinny things and get Sucked into Fandoms and then PLot bunnies do river dances on my brain until i write stuff...i have many many Fics so if this goes well i might post them on here. so Please drop a line or just like an Emoji.. i am working on chapter 2 of this until i get sucked into the Plot bunny Vortex of Doom.......and now i have G.I.R. from Invader Zim singing he doom song in my head...........**Jams**


End file.
